


At Home In Your Heart

by IllogicalTribble (Nightmare_Child)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kirk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Child/pseuds/IllogicalTribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Shore Leave Kirk convinces Spock to stick around and Spock may have a change of heart about the whole relaxation thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The poem use here is one of my favorites, "I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud," by William Wordsworth. As always, I own nothing. All rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and NBC. Comments and kudos always appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Spock stood beside Captain Kirk in the glade where the oddities began. Thankfully no serious damage had been done and Dr. McCoy seemed no worse for the wear with a cabaret dancer on each arm. With a disapproving glance from Yeoman Tonia the girls dispersed one taking Sulu's arm and the other Spock's own.

"Captain, I'll go back aboard ship and take over. With all due respect to the young lady," Spock said handing the woman over to Sulu. "I've already had as much shore leave as I care for."

Within several minutes the landing parties were ready to beam down and Spock ready to beam up. Kirk approached Spock where he stood awaiting transportation. He leaned casually against a nearby tree.

"Are you quite sure you'd like to forego any shore leave Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked him.

"Indeed Captain." replied Spock promptly. "Do you disapprove?"

"Well it has been a while since we've had the chance to spend any time together off the ship." said Kirk stepping closer to his first officer. "It would be nice to not have to hide for a few days, would it not?"

"Perhaps." Spock said. "Though I fail to see the logic in expending energy by means of relaxation."

"I think you'll find it can be quite pleasant Mr. Spock." Kirk answered. "And I have missed you."

"I too have felt your absence of late." Spock admitted.

"Felt?" asked Kirk. "How you flatter me."

Spock looked away and Kirk could swear he saw a slight upturn to his lips. Kirk took another step toward him, their shoulders brushing. "Will you stay?" he asked softly.

Spock looked at him with a gentle warmth in his eyes. "Yes Captain."

"Good." Kirk said with a smile. "I have a few things to see to, I'll meet up with you in a little while."

"That is agreeable."

Kirk wandered away eager to get all the landing parties safely planet side so that he could return to Spock. It was months since Kirk had finally told his first officer how he felt about him, months since his first officer had returned those sentiments. Much to his Captain's surprise. It had been an interesting few months at that, James Kirk in love, in a relationship. He never thought he'd find something like this, no beach to walk on, not with the braid on his shoulder anyway. He'd found in Spock everything he'd been looking for and for the first time in years he was happy.

An hour later Kirk sighed in relief as the last landing party materialized in the glade. With a giddy anticipation buzzing through him, he went in search of his first officer. He found him examining some flora about a quarter of a mile away from the beam down sight.

"Stopping to smell the roses Mr. Spock?" asked Kirk from behind him.

Spock turned to face him, cocking an eyebrow quizzically. "These are not roses Captain."

"A figure of speech." replied Kirk, bemused. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long."

"No sir. I have kept myself sufficiently preoccupied."

"Not letting your imagination run away from you?"

"That would be illogical."

Kirk closed the distance between them. He reached out and took Spock's hand in his own. "It doesn't have to be all bad." he said lacing their fingers together. He thought for a moment, concentrating. In an instant there lay a field of flowers all around them as far as the eye could see.

"Daffodils." commented Spock. "Reminds of an old earth poet, Wordsworth I believe."

"I wasn't aware you were so knowledgeable of old earth poets." said Kirk.

"I am knowledgeable of many things Captain.” Spock said.

"I wandered lonely as a cloud." Kirk recited. "That floats on high o'er vales and hills. When all at once I saw a crowd, a host of golden daffodils."

“Impressive.”

“I may not be as knowledgeable as yourself, but I know a thing or two.” Kirk said with a smirk. He tugged Spock’s hand gently. “C’mon, let’s walk.”

They walked along for some time, through the seemingly endless sea of daffodils. The sun shone brightly overhead and the world seemed glow with warmth and color. It was an undeniably beautiful sight.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” asked Kirk after a while.

“Beauty is transitory.” Replied Spock dispassionately. Well, almost undeniable.

“Not always, not everything.”

“You are a romantic Captain.”

“I am and Spock I must say in this light, you have never looked lovelier.”

Spock rolled his eyes. “Please Captain.”

“What?” asked Kirk innocently. “If I’m not to share my feelings with the man I love, then with whom am I to share them?”

"I suppose that is only logical Captain." Spock mused.

"I do love you, you know Spock." Kirk said softly, lifting Spock's hand to his lips and placing a kiss on his palm.

"And illogical as it may seem, I love you." Spock replied with a little more warmth.

With a sudden burst of inspiration Kirk dropped to the ground and lay back amongst the daffodils. Spock looked on curiously. "Are you weary Captain?" he asked.

"No Mr. Spock, I'm stopping to smell the roses, care to join me?"

"I still fail to understand how the scent of roses is purported to be soothing." Spock began.

"Just lay with me, will you?" Kirk asked with a touch of exasperation.

"Alright, but I find this action highly illogical." said Spock dropping to the ground beside Kirk.

"Noted." replied Kirk, amused.

They lie side by side for several minutes before Kirk spoke. "Do you see that cloud?" he asked pointing up at the sky.

"Yes Captain."

"It looks like a tiger doesn't it?"

"Ah, the human tradition of cloud gazing. Seeing images in wisps of cloud vapor, I do not see any usefulness in this activity."

"It's not always about usefulness Mr. Spock. Sometimes it's about enjoyment, pleasure."

"If it is pleasure you seek Captain, there are far better ways of attaining it."

Kirk turned his head to find Spock gazing at him, lips quirked up in an unmistakable smirk. "What did you have in mind?" Kirk asked him.

Spock reached over drawing his thumb lightly over Kirk's cheek, moving to gently brush over his lips. Kirk parted his lips, darting his tongue out to taste Spock's thumb. Spock looked at him with heat in his eyes.

"I like your idea of relaxation." Kirk said with a smile.

"I imagined you would." Spock said, closing the distance between them where they lay.

He kissed Kirk once chastely and then again, deeply. Kirk parted his lips for Spock, the Vulcan's tongue exploring the hot cavern of his mouth. Kirk wrapped a hand around the back of Spock's neck, holding him close as they kissed. They parted for air several moments later.

"You know," Kirk began teasingly. "I didn't know Vulcans enjoyed exhibitionism."

"They do not."

"Oh?"

"I enjoy a great many things Vulcans do not, where you're concerned Jim."

"Spock I'm flattered." Kirk said, pleased.

"As you should be, Jim." replied Spock, leaning over to capture Kirk's lips in a breathtaking kiss.

Kirk broke the kiss and rolled on top of Spock in one fluid motion, straddling his hips. He looked down at his first officer playfully.

"Allow me to flatter you, Mr. Spock." he said with a grin. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on, every moment spent with you is a treasure. I love you to the moon and back."

"To what moon are you referring, Captain?"

"Another figure of speech." answered Kirk.

"Another illogical human expression." Spock corrected him.

"My apologies Spock. How would you prefer I express my illogical human emotions?"

"Logically of course."

Kirk chuckled and leaned down to kiss Spock, his body warm and flush against Kirk's own. Spock deepened the kiss, slipping his hands up into Kirk's tunic, spreading soft palms up his back. Kirk bucked his hips bringing the bulge in his trousers against Spock's. Spock pulled back with a gasp, lust clouding his usually austere gaze. Spock tugged at the hem of Kirk's tunic, eager to rid his Captain of the offending garment. Kirk removed his tunic and tossed it aside. Spock's hands roamed over the newly revealed expanse of Kirk's chest, his expression one akin to awe.

Kirk arched into Spock's touch, with a contented sigh. He reached for Spock, tugging his tunic over his head and tossing it alongside his own. He slid his palms down Spock's chest, through the thick hair. He trailed his fingers down Spock's treasure trail, hovering over the buttons on his trousers. Spock bucked his hips, grinding their hardening cocks together.

"Jim." he breathed out.

Kirk closed his eyes, a light smile on his lips. A second later they found themselves devoid of any clothing. Spock looked up at Kirk eyebrow raised.

"Taking advantage of the planet's conveniences?"

"Oh yes." replied Kirk, taking Spock's cock in his hand. "Do you approve?"

A little moan escaped Spock's lips. "Yes." he whispered heatedly.

"I'm glad." Kirk said fisting Spock's cock, green and glistening with precum. He stroked him feeling him grow rock hard in his palm.

"We'll need-" Spock began but faltered when Kirk flicked his wrist deliciously.

"I'm way ahead of you." said Kirk. He guided Spock's cock to his already lubed and stretched hole. "The imagination does have its upsides."

"Indeed." replied Spock attempting to sound calm.

Kirk slowly sank down onto Spock's cock and Spock let out a deep moan, his veneer of calm shattered. Kirk paused a moment, fully seated , feeling the stretch of the Vulcan's thick cock inside him. He lifted himself up and slowly sank back down. With a moan Kirk planted his hands on Spock's chest and rode him, thigh muscles bunching and flexing with the effort. Spock gripped Jim's hips firmly, thrusting up into him. They moved together, bodies joined seamlessly, thrumming with need. The pull and stretch of the hot Vulcan cock sent waves of shivering pleasure up Kirk's spine. He looked down at Spock, marveling at the naked emotion written on his face. That he could bring the usually stoic Vulcan to such a state never ceased to amaze him. This Spock though, the one that moaned beneath him, the one that whispered gentle confessions in his ear in the still of the night, this version of his first officer was his and his alone. These moments were theirs, secrets held close to their hearts.

Kirk leaned down and captured Spock's lips in a heated kiss. He pulled back a centimeter. "Spock." he whispered against the Vulcan's lips.

Kirk fucked himself on Spock's cock, pace growing frantic and erratic. His whole body shook, it was too good, pleasure coiling sweetly in his belly. He moaned into Spock's mouth, god he was close. Spock thrust up into him again and again, fingers gripping Kirk's hips hard enough to bruise. Spock angled his thrusts, brushing Kirk's prostate. Kirk leaned back, throwing his head back in wanton delight. A bolt of white hot pleasure shot through Jim, sending him over the edge. With a cry that was almost a sob he came untouched, shooting ropes of hot cum over their stomachs. Spock looked up at his Captain, the spasm of ecstasy that passed over his face, rather than the delicious fluttering around his cock, triggering his own orgasm. He thrust up once more with a stifled groan, filling Jim with his hot seed.

Kirk collapsed on Spock's chest and the Vulcan gathered his Captain in his arms. They lay together breathing heavily under the warm sun of an alien world.

"You know Captain," Spock began, in his usual clipped tone. "I may have judged the concept of shore leave a touch too harshly. I find it to be most relaxing."

Kirk chuckled softly, looking at Spock. "Why Mr. Spock, there may be hope for you yet."

They lay that way for a long time, enjoying the feeling of togetherness. They were no strangers to feeling alien and out of place, no strangers to loneliness. Though they would never admit it, both having their own reservations concerning emotional displays, they could not deny themselves one simple truth. That in each other, they at last had found a home, had found peace.


End file.
